One Year On
One Year On is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Pod Depot in Colony 6. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Dunban and Reyn are at purple affinity or above and if they are both in the active party. dialogues Introduction Dunban: Has it really been an entire year since the Battle of Sword Valley? Reyn: That was a rough time for us Homs. Lots of people died. Dunban: Sometimes I think I’m cursed. It’s not right that I survived the battle when so many did not. +8 Reyn: ''I was glad you came back.'' Fiora too. The smile on her face went from ear to ear. Dunban: I remember. Reyn: But it was a big shock seeing you carried in on a stretcher like that. Dunban: I’d prefer it if you didn’t bring that up. I wasn’t exactly thrilled. Reyn: ''know how you feel.'' It wasn’t a good day for me either. I was so jealous of you! It burned me up! Dunban: Jealous? Why? Did you want to fight at the Battle of Sword Valley? Reyn: I was in the Defence Force too! I wanted to fight alongside you. Dunban: You were young then, Reyn. Too young to go to war. But I would not say that anymore. You’ve changed a lot in a year. You’re stronger now. Mentally and physically. Reyn: Haha! Watch yer back, Dunban! ‘Cos I’m gonna overtake you before you know it! Dunban: When that day comes, I’ll be waiting, But know this... It’s going to be no walk in the park! Reyn: Dunban, the Hero of the Homs, has laid down the gauntlet. It’s on! +4; -4 Reyn: ''I was glad you came back.'' Fiora too. The smile on her face went from ear to ear. Dunban: I remember. Reyn: But it was a big shock seeing you carried in on a stretcher like that. Dunban: I’d prefer it if you didn’t bring that up. I wasn’t exactly thrilled. Reyn: ''can’t help it, Dunban.'' Dunban: That’s fair enough I suppose. You can’t help that you saw me in such an embarrassing state. Reyn: That’s not what I meant at all! I was jealous of you, man. I was so upset that I didn’t get to fight. Dunban: What? Reyn: I was a Defence Force soldier too. I had every right to join the battle. Dunban: No one thinks any less of you, Reyn. You did your part. Protecting the people back home is something to be proud of. Reyn: Yeah, yeah, I know. But I felt so... confused. Like, conflicted about staying back. Dunban: This is the first I’ve heard of it. Reyn: That’s ‘cos I’ve never told anyone before. Dunban: Hah! Not like you to keep quiet about something. -4; +4 Reyn: ''talk like that!'' You’ve gotta know how much Fiora worried when you left! Dunban: You raise a valid point. Reyn: She spent all her days wishing you’d come back safe. We used to hang out in the park. She’d just stare into the sky... Dunban: Now that I didn’t know... Reyn: ''was worried too.'' I spent the whole time hoping you’d get home ASAP. Dunban: I... never would have imagined. I’m sorry I worried you. Reyn: Easy! You’re freaking me out. People might think you actually like me. Dunban: And we can’t have that, can we? Reyn: I guess what we’re doing now makes up for all that though. You and me, shoulder to shoulder. I could get used to this. Dunban: You’re stronger and fitter than a year ago. Almost a new person. But you’ve still got a long way to go. Don’t forget that. Reyn: Well that lasted all of one minute. Thought you and me were bonding! -8 Reyn: ''talk like that!'' You’ve gotta know how much Fiora worried when you left! Dunban: You raise a valid point. Reyn: She spent all her days wishing you’d come back safe. We used to hang out in the park. She’d just stare into the sky... Dunban: Now that I didn’t know... Reyn: ''I didn’t worry a bit!'' Dunban: Really? You weren’t worried at all? Reyn: Not really. ‘Cos somehow I knew you were gonna make it back OK. Dunban: I always wonder where you get that confidence, Reyn. Reyn: You were pretty banged up though. Anyone else wouldn’t have made it back. Maybe it’s just ‘cos Fiora wished so hard. Dunban: Knowing Fiora, you might well be right! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Colony 6 Heart-to-Heart